


corrupting the innocent

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Implied Sexual Content, Sex Toys, i guess, probably a modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: We've got to teach you the ways of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this turned out way worse than I intended here we go

“We've got to teach you the ways of the world,” says Lacrima, sounding nearly exasperated despite nothing happening to exasperate her. “I mean, somebody's gotta and it might as well be me, you know? You poor, innocent dear.”

At that, Fio sighs and says, “You always say that, but I'm not...”

“Not what? Not _that_ innocent? Sweetie, it don't matter, you're innocent enough that I feel sorry for you, and that's all there is to it.” There is some credit to what she says, considering she's been opening Fio's eyes to a lot of new things just since they began their relationship, and their relationship in itself was a way of opening Fio's eyes, when she really thought about it.

“Well, then, what is it you have in mind today? What sort of debauchery are you going to expose me to now?”

A grin crosses the other woman's features. “Ooh, I'm so glad you asked!”

~X~

What she ends up showing Fio is a collection of hers, one that she says she values more than any of her other earthly possessions. And, as she brings out each item one by one, she does her best to explain it in what she hopes is a way that even someone like Fio Vanetti can understand.

“You do know what dildos are for, don't you?” she asks, and Fio scowls in indignation. “Alright, alright, I'm just making sure! One can never be too careful, you know, especially with someone...”

“I'm not a child, you know!” she protests, and at that, Lacrima laughs.

“I'm sorry, but you're just too easy to get riled up like this! You know I can't resist it. Now, obviously you know the basics, but have you ever seen a collection this size? It's okay to tell me how amazed, you know, I'll only be flattered.”

In reality, though Fio is trying to play as though this is nothing new to her, she can't disguise her blush as Lacrima brings out toy after toy, in a variety of sizes, shapes, and colors. It's certainly more than she's used to, especially given her lack of experience in such regards, and she can't even imagine what else there is for her lover to show her, though Lacrima assures her that this is just the beginning.

“It's important to keep a collection this large on hand, you know. You never know what your partner is going to be like, after all! Much less what kind of mood you yourself are going to be in. They say size isn't everything, and maybe that's true in the wild, but when you have a choice, you have a _choice_!” She spreads her arms out. “And if you have a choice, then you might as well have the biggest choice you possibly can, don't you agree?”

“That does make sense,” she replies, wondering if her words alone give away just how embarrassing this is for her.

“But that's just the beginning, naturally. None of these are vibrators, so allow me to show you my collection of those!” Somehow, Fio tricks herself into thinking that this will be no more impressive than the first collection of toys, but, of course, she's wrong, and, as far as Lacrima is concerned, this is just the beginning.

“Really, it's some hobby, right? Can you believe this is just for the basic stuff? Come on, let me show you something a little more involved,” she says. “I'm sure you've _heard_ of strap-ons, but you've never seen one in person, have you? I mean, I know you've never used one!”

Does Fio know what a strap-on is? She isn't going to admit to Lacrima that she's never heard of this before, and besides, just upon hearing the word, she's able to get it's intended process. When Lacrima brings out harness that one of her toys fits perfectly with it, Fio is easily able to determine where she would wear it and how she would use it, though she she is surprised when the woman says, “This one fits with it, but my personal favorite is one of the double-sided ones.”

_Double...sided?_

Before she would have a chance to ask- not that she has any intention to, not with the way Lacrima keeps teasing her about this- she reaches in another drawer, finding something to replace the toy in the harness. It is just as its title suggests, and perhaps she should have realized sooner what the purpose is. After all, it does make perfect sense to have something like that to stimulate both partners...

“But the harness is for beginners, of course! We can't get through this little tour without me unveiling to you the strapless strap-on, now, can we?”

“Doesn't that sound a little...contradictory?”

“Well, I didn't name it, sweetcheeks.” What she produces is a toy that is also double-sided, but it's hooked, curved in a strange way, and when Lacrima sees the puzzled expression on her face, she laughs. “It's so _cute_ watching you pretend to know anything! See, it's hooked like this so you can wear it without having to strap it on to you. It just stays inside like that!”

Fio wants to ask, _shouldn't that hurt_ , but she knows that that has to be a foolish question to ask. The answer will either be that it doesn't, _of course it doesn't_ , or Lacrima will make a little quip about pain being worth it sometimes. She really is too predictable, after all, but Fio supposes that she must be as well, considering Lacrima has been able to tell all this time that she's only been pretending not to be surprised.

“Anyway, those are the more simple things. But it's time we move on to the _really_ fun stuff!” she declares, and at that, Fio balks. _There's really more?_

Already, her head is swimming with this new information, and already she's learned so much more than she already knew. It's hard to imagine that there can really be more, but if Lacrima says there is...she's almost terrified to be told what it is. But then, the other woman bursts out laughing, harder than she has all day, and this goes on for a good while before she's finally able to catch her breath and calm down.

“You should see the look on your face! You poor thing, I knew I was moving way too fast for you. Of course, the really fun stuff will have to be dealt with eventually, but I won't make you take in anymore today,” she says.

Fio blushes, and wonders if she should protest, if she should claim that she can handle all this and more, but she knows that Lacrima will be able to see through that lie in no time. Sighing, she only admits, “Maybe you were right about me being innocent.”

“Oh, please, honey. I _know_ I was right, but that's alright. We're getting you there, aren't we?” she asks with a wicked grin. “Besides, corrupting an innocent youth? That's an old past time of mine, didn't you know? Now, what do you say we put some of your new knowledge to good use?”

Fio, despite her embarrassment, is more than eager to go along with her.

 


End file.
